<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noir is the New Black by cherrygrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975813">Noir is the New Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace'>cherrygrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrien August 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste as Misterbug, Adrien August, Day 18: We Match, Fluff, Gen, Holder &amp; Kwami, I love how Tikki is always calm, Lady Noire’s referenced a lot of times, More centric this time, matching pajamas, reverse au, while Adrien freaks out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien was terrified to note that the pajamas he received from Marinette for his birthday was inspired by Lady Noire. But — as Tikki wisely remembered him — he and his crush now had matching pajamas.</p><p>Adrien August Day 18 ― We Match</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Tikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrien August 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noir is the New Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Reverse AU explained on the final notes*<br/>I tried something more centric on this one and I really liked it. I feel like Tikki sometimes when I try to calm my mom about some problems but there’s that other part of me that totally relate to Adrien even in the littlest details<br/>So, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Great and fantastic things happen to Adrien when he least expects it. Always this way since he understands himself as a person.</p><p>His birthday wasn’t the most extraordinary thing in the world, but it was generally a really good day. However, it improved in astronomical levels the moment the boy met Marinette at the party Nino had organized for him. She had the most beautiful of smiles, like usual. Adrien tripped a lot of times for being too distract by them. </p><p>They managed to talk during the party and dance a little together while she made a complete mystery about what she had prepared for him. He was more than happy to receive the girl's birthday gift. It was a big package, but that wasn't what really mattered. Adrien could receive something with exactly one centimeter from Marinette and still consider it the best gift of all.</p><p>So, when it was all over and the Agreste’s returned home, Adrien ran into his bedroom to open the gift of his crush first. Tikki followed his animation very closely.</p><p>The wrapping paper in the package was torn and the tape left aside. The pair of emerald eyes shone with excitement as the lid of the box was removed and his heart almost exploded when he saw it was clothing. Usually, clothes weren't good gifts, but that wasn't just a common piece of clothing.</p><p>It was a pajama made especially <em>by Marinette</em>. And he knew how great she was with sewing. The fabric was soft and comfortable, almost totally black and with some details in blue. The sleeping blouse could also serve as a coat on cold days. It seemed to be perfect.</p><p>“Oh, Adrien! There's a note too,” the kwami held up an envelope for the blonde.</p><p>“Thank you, Tikki. Wow, this is incredible. Marinette is so skilled and always thinks of others. How lucky I...,” Adrien's smile suddenly faded as his eyes went down the letter. “Oh no.”</p><p>“<em>‘Oh, no’</em> what?”</p><p>“Read the note.”</p><p>Tikki blinked in confusion, then looked at the paper written in fine, beautiful handwriting. Marinette had wished her friend a happy birthday, told him about her idea of producing something for him and that was when the little ladybug understood the reason for the chosen’s expression suddenly decay.</p><p>All of it because of a certain stretch.</p><p>
  <em>“(...) As I know you’re a <span class="u">super fan</span> of Lady Noire, I made inspired pajamas for you. I was thinking about making some socks too, but I'm still not good at it. Maybe in the future? I hope you like it, Adrien. And when Alya and Nino wanted to have a sleepover, we’ll be matching our pajamas as mine is inspired by Misterbug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If it gets too small or too big, let me know and I'll make the necessary adjustments. But I'm crossing my fingers to be lucky enough that the clothes are on the right size.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy Birthday again! With love, from your friend Marinette.”</em>
</p><p>“Well, at least you two have matching pajamas,” Tikki said, still not understanding the boy’s desperation.</p><p>“Tikki, Marinette thinks I'm a fan of Lady Noire!”</p><p>“And you aren’t?”</p><p>“No! I mean… see... it's not that I dislike Lady Noire. I <em>like </em>her. I appreciate her effort, she is a great partner, people should treat her with respect and everything, she is very important both in battle and in this secret part of my life and even though I hate the way she does things, I try to defend her… but that doesn't make me a fan!”</p><p>The kwami gave him a cynical look.</p><p>“L-listen!,” Adrien continued, ignoring her gaze at his pink face. “That sucks! Marinette must think I'm a fan of that cat just because she is pretty or something.”</p><p>“So you think Lady Noire is <em>pretty</em>?”</p><p>“Tikki! Focus! This is a disaster! She must think I’m a pervert or worse...”</p><p>“Or she just wanted to do something nice for her friend,” suggested the little ladybug. “Adrien, stop and think for a while. If Marinette thought badly of you, she wouldn't have made an outfit especially thinking about something you like. Either way, you show more preference to Lady Noire so anyone won’t associate you with Misterbug.”</p><p>“That's true.”</p><p>“Then everything is fine. No worries, okay?,” Tikki floated close to the blonde's face and stroked his cheek. “Now go try the pajamas. It looks very handsome.”</p><p>Adrien sighed, staring at the fabric in his hands. It was really beautiful and looked comfortable. And he and Marinette now matched pajamas ― like lovers did, but maybe one day they would come to have that meaning. He ended up smiling.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Adrien had to admit that he’d been lucky. The pajamas were comfortable, warm and ― most importantly ― Lady Noire hadn’t shown up that night to visit him and discover that outfit.</p><p>So, on the next cold solo patrol night, Misterbug rested on a roof covered in a black nightgown with fluorescent blue buttons and lines. It even matched his suit and was warm enough to protect him from the night air.</p><p>The moon was full, illuminating entire streets with its intense silver light. Misterbug was covered by that light, feeling as peaceful as the weather at that time. Nothing much was going on. And that was why, defying himself and his best senses, he wished his partner were there with him.</p><p>He didn't need anything very fantastic. Just her annoying him with jokes and looks while sharing the moonlight with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reverse AU (read my post if you’re confused of how this work [https://italoniponic.tumblr.com/post/625525230851522560/reverse-au-so-people-can-understand-my])</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>